The Camping Trip
by Cirruz The Night Elf
Summary: The Host Club goes on a camping trip, and they're dragging Haruhi away from her glorious summer to do it. Rated T for safety, but rating may change later, we'll just see what happens. My first fan-fic! R&R! NO FLAMES! Thanks! Love you guys! CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. The Biginning

**A/N: Hey guys! First fan-fic… so yeah no flames!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did, there would be a lot more dramatic stuff :3**

**Warning: May be more T rated stuff in later chappies so rated Teen.**

**Well, ENJOY!**

_**The Camping Trip**_

"BUT HARUHIIIII!" wailed Tamaki as he had, once again, been rejected.

"Tamaki-Senpai, I said no, and my word is final." Haruhi said in a determined voice.

"Haruhi, you know that if you do not go, more will be added to your dept." Kyouya cut in, not looking up from his laptop screen. **_Damn rich bastards_**, Thought Haruhi. Kyouya looked up and smirked. She had forgotten he could read minds. Kyouya smirk just got larger at that.

"Fine I have no choice then." Haruhi said exasperated. Then, an idea hit her. "Though I really don't know how you plan to convince my Fa-"

"Already done" Kyouya said smoothly. Haruhi growled under her breath. Great now she had no choice but to go. And she thought this summer was going to be relaxing. Her growl turned into a groan. Why her, does god hate her?

"YAY! HARU-CHAN IS GOING CAMPING WITH US! Haru-Chan! We can eat cake together to! And go hiking, and play, and oh! Maybe we can even find a river to play in! Hee hee! This is going to be SO much fun!" Hani was skipping around room. Yes, it is true, the host club is going camping, and they are dragging Haruhi with them.

**_A/N: Sorry it's so short, but it is just to get me started! It's sucky... But it's only my first. So hopefully I will get better! R&R_**


	2. Chapter Two: No name for this one :

**A/N: Hey guys! This is chapter two! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in OHSHC, not even a spec of color. I just own this little teeny tiny plot.  
**

**Warning: Swearing and people getting hurt in later chappies.**

**Now, ENJOY AND R&R**

_Italics= Host Club's thoughts. _**Just thought that might help.****  
**

**_Chapter Two_**

"Tono, are we going to be bringing the lovely ladies with us?" The twins asked Tamaki during Host Club activities a few days before the trip. Haruhi was silently praying they were. If they weren't the twins would be all over trying to dress her up. And if she didn't cooperate, no doubt Kyouya would add to her debt. She was pretty sure he LIKED to do that.

"Unfortunately, the princesses can not come along this time", replied Tamaki. There was a lot of sniffling from the girls, "but don't worry, my darlings, we will be back soon!" The girls were still sad but could not help but shout 'Kawaiii' and, in some's case, faint.

"Haru-Chan, what are you thinking?" Asked one of Haruhi's newer costumers. Haruhi gave one of her natural smile.

"Oh, just about how I can't wait for the trip! I wish you could all be there though!" The girl blushed.

"Oh, well maybe we can come on a trip with you some other time!" One of girls said. Haruhi just wanted to get home and rest. She had to get dinner ready for her father. _Hmm, I wonder if they still have that sale on milk…_

"Eh hem, Ladies, I'm afraid the Host Club is closing for today. We will be open again tomorrow and two days after. Then we will be leaving for the trip. Goodbye." Kyouya sent the ladies out the door. Haruhi slumped in her chair. She couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if she had never broken that vase. Then again, though she would never admit it, she couldn't imagine her life not involving the guys. If it weren't for them, she would have never had good friends.

"Haruhi. Haruhi. HARUHI! EARTH TO HARUHI!" The twins were yelling at her.

"Huh? Oh sorry, was thinking…" Everyone but Kyouya and Mori groaned.

"You're ALWAYS thinking Haru-Chan!" Hani pouted. Haruhi sighed and tried to calm down her Senpai.

"Sorry, Senpai, just wondering what I would get for dinner tonight." She lied, but it was enough that the tears that were welling in the Boy-Lolita disappeared.

"It's okay Haru-Chan. We better get going huh Takashi?" Mori nodded. And with that Mori picked Hani up and put him on his shoulder, then walked out the door.

"I better get going too. Dad will be home soon." Then Haruhi walked out the door. She headed the direction of the grocery store. She went to the isle of dairy products and found the milk. _Ah ha! So they do still have the sale, I guess I'm lucky. _She thought happily.

_**In The Club Room….**_

Almost everyone was gone. Almost, one host remained. Kyouya. And for once, he was not on his laptop. He was wondering about Haruhi. He was also thinking about the trip. And how it was going to go. It seemed every time they went somewhere something bad happened… Well he would just have to wait and see. He called for his limo and walked out side to wait for it.

"Hello, Young Master, how was school today." Kyouya didn't answer. He was too deep in thought. The driver new that, so he just continued driving. They stopped at the house and Kyouya got out. When he got in the house he went straight to his room and started working out plans for the trip, he had nothing better to do anyway.

**A/N: I know not the best chapter, but, AT LEAST IT'S LONGER! Oh, and shout out thingy to MCFLYGOONIEFAXFAN who is one of my favorite people I have known since I was on Max_Dan_Wiz and to TRACEY4T ONE OF MY FAVORITE AUTHORS ON HERE! Well, next chapter shall be up soon!**


	3. Chapter Three: Filler

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL JUST THIS PLOT!**

**WARNING: Swear words in later chapters. Nothing extreme. **

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long guys, My computer crashed. BUT I AM BACK! And I would like to thank you people out there for putting my story on your favorite's list and reviewing! THANKS PEOPLE! R&R! **

**Chapter Three**

Haruhi yawned, got up, and stretched. Wincing at the cracking sound that came from her back, she headed to the kitchen to make some coffee. She knew why her back hurt, she had stayed up all night doing summer studying** (A/N: Yes, there is such a thing, my brother does it all the time and it gets very annoying :( ) **That's when the awful thought hit her, _**We go camping in two days. **_Yes, she only had TWO DAYS of freedom left. And that's if they don't plan a surprised visit to her house.

After drinking her coffee, she started making breakfast for her father, before he went to work. She poured more coffee in a cup, and set it next to the steaming plate of eggs, pancakes, and bacon. She poured the rest of the coffee in a thermos so he could have some later, though he would probably not drink it.

"Well, I guess I could allow myself to get some more sleep. If the Hosts don't show up." She grumbled the last part as she trudged up the stairs. She laid down and fell into a light sleep, dreaming of the horrid camping trip to come…

_**Meanwhile at the Ohtori residence…**_

_**Kyouya POV:**_

Kyouya, had just woken up, and scared off the maids…. Again. It's not HIS fault that he's not a morning person. His father is the same way, as are his brothers. But, he should probably get some caffeine in his system before he is charged with murder. He sat, and drank his coffee in peace. No servant dared to bother him before he had his coffee… Smart people.

His day was going normal as ever, laptop, notebook, scribble, scribble, etc. But, even the Shadow-King gets bored. He absolutely hated non-club days. But he would never admit that of course. That would ruin his reputation. He couldn't let that happen. No matter how boring his life is, that is the life of an Ohtori.

_**A/N: Okay people, this was king of a filler. I had to get something started again where I haven't been on for a while. I apologize for any grammar mistakes, I am not the best at it! Well thanks for reading, R&R , But NO FLAMES please!  
**_


	4. SO SORRY! Authors Note! MUST READ!

**A/N HEY GUYS! I am soo sorry I haven't updated, but it's gonna be a little while before I do. I am having some very personal problems… But I won't go into that. If you really want to read something of mine that is actually a story I made up. It's called 'My Last Breath' It's only one chapter though. Well, it's just a suggestion. SOOO SORRY AGAIN!**

**Love you guys,**

**_Cirruz_**

**_P.S. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! 3 3 3  
_**


	5. Chapter Four: Today Finally Up!

**A/N:**** Hey Y'all! I actually updated this story! And I've had some time considering my internet has been down and junk (It's still down lol. I'm at the library right now. But anyway, I hope you're happy, this is a longer chappie than usual! And it's got a lot of important info in this one, so be sure to read it! **

**NO FLAMING! R&R! AND ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: ****I totally own OHSHC…. Such a bluff. So… Seriously I don't own it… DON'T LOOK AT ME! **

***runs away sobbing***

_The Camping Trip_

Chapter Four

Haruhi's POV:

_Okay, this is it. Today. We are going on the trip. Today. Well, they said they'll make it simple. No big stuff. So, maybe this trip will actually be… Fun… _Snort_, Yeah, right. And I'll be rich tomorrow. _Okay, so today, hasn't been the best. It started out okay, I mean, I was in a happy mood when I got up…

Maybe it started when I went to the café and managed to pour coffee all over myself. Well, Me and another girl. Luckily for me she was not the stuck up how-dare-you kind of person. Soon, we actually became friends. I found out that she had two annoying brothers. I told her I could relate. But offered no other explanation. I was talking about the Host Club of course, but she didn't need to know that. That takes us to where we are now… A conversation between me and Hikari, the girl I spilled coffee on.

"So, what got you up so early, getting coffee and all." She asked. Ugh, Did she really want the answer to that? Well I gave it to her anyway.

"Well, a couple friends and I are going camping… Well, I didn't really want to, but, I had no choice." She didn't know how literal that was. I looked at my watch. 9:00, hmm, they should be Picking me up around 10:30.

"I never really get a choice in those kind of things either. I learned it was better just to go with the flow ya know? What time are you leaving?" Hmm, not bad advice, really. I'll try to remember that… If I'm not too pissed off at the time, anyway.

"Well, they're supposed to pick me up at 10:30, but they're usually early. So I really should be going. It's a long walk. But it was really nice talking with you!" I said looking down at my watch. _Let's see, it's 9:30 now… and it's about a 30 minute walk home, and they're bound to show up early… So I should just make it in time… But with my luck it'll start pouring rain by time I get out there._

"Oh well, I could give you a ride! I mean it would be faster, and I really don't want to stop talking to you. See, my friend just moved away, and now I don't really have anyone to hang out with… So maybe… Sometime when you get back, we could hang out again?" Oh, poor Hikari. At least, I have the Host Club! Even if they are annoying to all Hell, I'm not alone. How could I say no? Plus, she's really the first friend that's a girl I can communicate with.

"Sure, I would like that. And, are you sure it's not too much for you to give me a ride? I mean, I can walk… I do it all the time!" She laughed, and smiled warmly at me.

"'Course, do you want to leave now? Or wait a few since we can get there sooner?"

"Would you mind if we leave now? I mean, my friends are full of surprises, so I'm not sure if they'll arrive way early, or way late." That was true. But something told me it was going to be early. I just hope they don't overdue it.

"No, not at all! Do you have a cell phone? We could trade number's if you'd like?" She asked as we stood from our table and headed for the exit door. We started walking to her car. Surprising me, she didn't have a limo. I mean, it was an expensive car yes, but she drove it herself!

"Yeah, That'd be great. My friends wouldn't let me live without one! I swear, they keep me hooked up with all the new techy stuff!" I reached into my purse and handed her my phone while she handed me hers. I punched in my number and handed it back. When I went to put my phone in my purse, I noticed I still had coffee all over me. I gasped.

"Is something wrong? Oh! Well, from what you told me, we're almost there, so you can change as soon as we get there right?" I nodded. Hikaru and Kaoru were gonna kill me. Then again, they probably have a whole secret to getting coffee stains out of clothing.

Soon we arrived home and I quickly searched for something in my closet that I could where, in which would fit the twin's standard's and is somewhat comfortable. As soon as I found something I went to the bathroom and changed. When I stepped out I asked Hikari if I looked alright. She said I looked much better. I told her bye, and if we had reception, I would call her.

Right as she left, the host club's limo showed up. I sighed. At least we wouldn't have to switch limo's to go around corner's…. Anything is better than that, I can assure you.

"C'mon let's get this trip thing over and done with."

Anonymous POV:

I smiled as I watched the limo head down the road. I do feel somewhat sad for what will soon happen. But she had it coming. Who does she think she is flaunting around with all those guys? A slut! That's what! She's so desperate. My cell ringing snapped me back to reality.

**PHONE CONVERSATION:**

"Hello?"

_Did you find her?_

"Yes sir."

_Good. Now, I want you to follow them. Then we'll make our move. Got it?_

"Yes sir."

_Good._

**END OF PHONE CONVERSATION**

"Watch out Haruhi… Ready or not, here I come…

**A/N: ****So, What'd y'all think? Did I do good? Am I forgiven? Will you spare my innocent soul? And, my greatest request, will you hit the little review button below this and tell what you thought of it, and if I should fix anything? THANKS! NO FLAMES! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

_**~Cirruz The Night Elf~**_

**3**


	6. Chapter Five: Bear Creek?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to this story besides the plot and Hikari! THANK YOU!**_

_**A/N: YES PEOPLE! SHE IS ALIVE! No, you are not dreaming, I really am updating. It's pretty short… Sorry for that. Anyway, please correct me on mistakes, but do it NICELY. So basically, NO FLAMERS ALOUD! SO… Here's Chapter Five! I think.**_

_**CHAPTER FIVE:**__** Bear Creek?**_

Haruhi POV:

Before we left, I had completely forgotten to back a few extra clothes, in case accidents happen. Like slipping in mud, or spilling food on them… you know, things that normally happen in the host club… I think they're getting a little impatient.

_**Beep, Beep. **__Well, I guess there is no avoiding it now, right? Or maybe I could just simply sneak out the back window, I'm small en- __**BEEP, BEEP!**_

"I'm _coming_! Just hang on a second!" You'd think it's an emergency by how many times they've honked the horn in the past twenty seconds. _Why, oh WHY did I agree to go on this trip? Oh yes, because my mind has been greatly infected by their __**idiocy. **_No later had I finished my thought, I was out the door, and into the world of torture I knew awaited me.

"Well, it _took _you long enough" Kaoru complained. I rolled my eyes. I only took five minutes.

"Yeah, whatever, can we just go?" I groaned. I really just wanted this over with… Maybe, when I get back, I can actually go to the coffee shop with Hikari… Or some other place. I really don't care… She's… Normal. And it feels nice not to have to be a boy all the time…

"Haru-chan… Are you.. Okay? You seem a little bit distracted. Right, Takashi?" Mori grunted his agreement. Well, at least those two weren't so bad.

I sighed deeply. And put on my best host smile. "Yeah! I'm perfect Hani-sempai! Just a little sleepy is all." I could tell the rest didn't buy it, but he seemed to accept it, and offered me a piece of his cake, which I politely refused. I _was_ kind of tired.

"How much longer 'till we get there?" I asked, wanting to know if I could at least sleep for a little while.

Kyouya, never taking his eyes off of his lap top, answered. "About… five hours. So you might as well get some sleep Haruhi… We wouldn't want you to be cranky now would we?" I was relieved. I could sleep. I gave him a grateful smile… Not that he could see it anyway.

With that last thought, I slowly drifted off to sleep, not sure of what I would wake to…

Kyouya POV: (SURPRISE!)

About an hour passed, and I was starting to get a little tired myself. And a headache. Definitely a headache. _Stupid Twins, stupid Tamaki, Stupid camping trip. _I glance over at Haruhi, curious as to what she was dreaming. She had a small frown on her face. A beautiful face like that should never frown. _Wait… What? It's the lack of sleep… Yes, that must be it… _What I didn't admit to myself, was that _she _was the reason for my insomnia. Every time I'd close my eyes, I'd see big brown ones. It was kind of soothing, until I would catch myself, and wonder what I was doing. Nearly everyone was asleep. Well, everyone but Tamaki and Mori of course. I closed my laptop and slipped it into my bag.

"Kyouya.. What are you doing?" I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose so they caught the glare of the sunlight.

"I'm going to sleep. You woke me up far too early Tamaki." I practically heard him gulp in fear. It's fun to mess with him.

Once again my mind wanders to what Haruhi must be dreaming as I lay my head against the cool glass of the window.

About 2 hours later

Haruhi's POV:

I woke with a start. The limo had stopped. We must be their… I looked around, noticing everyone was asleep. My eyes lingered on Kyouya-sempai maybe a little longer than they should have. His glasses were still on his face… If they stayed on they would surely break. I learned that from experience. I leaned over and quickly plucked them from his face and put them in his bag. I looked back at him and stifled a gasp. Without his glasses he looked so… handsome. I couldn't help it. I just stared at him. Then I remembered the car had stopped. I opened my door and started out, thinking we were at a gas station or something. But, when I stepped out, I learned that was not the case. I glanced around the sides of the old road, when I spotted a familiar car. _Hikari? What is she doing here? _That's when I noticed the driver speaking to her. I was confused, to say the least.

Hikari looked over at me and smiled. "Hey, Haruhi! What are you doing out here?" I smiled back, I was actually excited to see her!

"I'm going camping! Remember?" Understanding dawned on her face. I was confused. Again.

"OH! You must be going up to Bear Creek! It's about two hours ahead. I was on my way there to see my brothers, who are also camping there, when my gas ran on empty. I instantly signaled your nice driver here, to stop. I asked him if he had any extra gas I could borrow to get there." She looked back at him silently asking the question again. I cleared my throat, to get their attention.

"Erm.. Geoffrey? I'm sure Tamaki- Sempai wouldn't mind if she joined us… I mean, we're all going the same way and everything…" He looked uncertain. I once again flashed a Host smile, and that made his doubts disappear. He nodded and quickly went around and opened the door for us. Hikari looked nervously at her car. I realized that we couldn't just leave it here.

"I hate to ask this… But would you mind asking someone to come pick up my car and bring it to us at Bear Creek? I just… It's my favorite car!" Geoffrey nodded again and gestured to the door. I quickly slid in and smiled warmly as she slid in beside me. I was still tired so I went back to sleep. I dreamt about the rest of the guys' reactions when they found Hikari…

Hikari's POV:

Oh than God, she finally went to sleep. Ugh, the girl was annoying as hell. Now I could call Boss, and tell him Plan A, is officially in action. We can't afford for this to fail. I guickly hit speed dial on my cell…

_Ring… Ring.._

"_Hello?"_

"Boss?"

"_Ah, Hikari… How nice to hear from you. Now tell me, Did it go well?"_

"Yes, sir. The girl really is too nice for her own good. She'll never know what hit her."

"_Good, good. Now, next I want you to gain the rest of her friends trust. Or otherwise, none of this will work. Got it?"_

"Yes, Mr. Ootori."

**A/N- OOOH! Didn't expect that did ya? Okay, honestly… I'm not that proud of this chapter… But I tried. AND I HAVE INTERNET NOW! So, it'll be easier to get on track and everything. Anyway, please review! I'll let you have Hikaru and Kaoru for a day! I **_**would **_**give you just whichever twin you wanted… But they're a package deal!**

**Hikaru & Kaoru- HEY!**

**WELL! THAT'S IT! I'll say it again- R&R! And, I just realized, I have been spelling Kyouya's last name wrong… It is **_**Ootori **_**not **_**Ohtori**_**. So, I'm sorry to all who took that to offense.**

**WILL UPDATE SOON AS POSSIBLE! AND CONGRATS TO THOSE WHO FIGURED OUT IT WAS HIKARI!  
**

**- Cirruz The Night Elf  
**


End file.
